Driving Lessons
by Cookeh
Summary: Rated for swearing. What happens when the Bladebreakers decide to pick up driving lessons? Mayhem and chaos will ensue! On hiatus...
1. Driving Lessons

Hey people! Look who's back…after a VERY long leave. Well about my other fic I actually gave up on it. It was stupid and retarded. I don't know why I thought I could make it. Well anyways in other news this is my first Beyblade fic. I just started watching the ra forsaken show like a month ago so I'm still fairly new to it. So anyways I hope you enjoy! TALA!

Tala: Lalalilu doesn't own me!  
Cookeh: Uhh…I don't think that's how it goes…  
Kai: Argh! Here let me do it! She doesn't own any season of Beyblade or any related indicia…I think…unless otherwise stated!  
Cookeh: Thanks! Now on with the story!

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

**So the Drama Begins**

Max was sitting on the couch watching TV. He was as bored as hell. There was nothing to do, nowhere to go, no one to annoy. And quite frankly beybattling had just gotten boring ever since a certain incident regarding Tyson and Daichi. So with nothing to do Max just sat there wishing he could go somewhere, anywhere! Just then something on TV caught his attention…

"Tyson you're doing it all wrong!"

"Daichi I think I know what I'm doing!"

"Your beyblade isn't going to spin if you launch it like that!"

"How about I launch it upside your head?", Tyson retorted angrily.

"That's it! I can't take it anymore!" Daichi shouted.

"Guys that's enough! Just take a break and we'll practice again later." Kenny said

"Whatever" Tyson said with a sigh and then when to lay down in the grass. Kai was leaning against thedojo wallwhile Ray was talking to his beyblade. Wow they really were bored. Well anyways back to the story. They were all in they own little world when…

"Hey guys! I got a great idea!", yelled Max while running outside to tell the others the great news.

"What is it Max?" Hilary asked. Everyone started to gather around Max.

"Well you guys do know that we're old enough to get our driving permit right?"

"Well yea, all of us except Daichi that is…" Tyson snickered

"Hey!"

"Hey why haven't we got our permit yet?" Ray asked to no one in particular

Kai shrugged, "So is this what you came here for? To remind us that we can get our permit?"

"No guys listen. I saw this ad on TV and it said that at this driving school they had a 6 for one special. Isn't that great!"

"I'm ecstatic" Kai said sarcastically. Tyson nudged him in the ribs. "Aww come on. We really need to take our minds off of beyblading for a while. Lets go for it!"

"Yea, and I really am tired of watching Daichi and Tyson argue over his strategy…so count me in!" Ray said

"Okay its 3 to 1 right now. The votes lie on you two" Max said glancing over at Kenny and Hilary.

"Hmm…I really would like to learn how to drive-" Hilary began

"Aww man you just had to invite Hilary didn't you! She can't and shouldn't have a say in this vote. Girls don't and shouldn't know how to drive! Their job is to do house stuff not outside stuff. That's a mans job! (A/N: How rude!)" Tyson yelled. Hilary glared daggers at Tyson. If looks could kill, Tyson would be long gone by now.

"I would also like to prove to Tyson that girls can drive so much better that boys!"

"Great, so we over ruled Kai! So chief were you in or out? I mean we really have to take advantage of this offer"

"Sure I'm willing to try out new things!"

"Kai…" Max began. Suddenly everyone's eyes were on Kai waiting for his 'important' decision. "If I say yes will you guys stop staring at me?"

"Maybe, maybe not" Tyson said with a really big smile on his face. Wow Tyson really knew how to get on Kai's nerves when he wanted to. "Whatever" Kai said as he looked away from Tyson with an annoyed look.

"Wait so what about me?" Daichi asked confused.

"What about you?" Tyson retorted as he glared at the midget

"I mean are you guys just going to leave me here all alone? No more beyblading? That's it?"

"Umm…" Max started

"Yup that's it. Have fun! Bye!" Tyson said quickly as he dragged the others toward the door.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

So that's it. Short…very short compared to the 3 thousand words I usually do. Anyways please review and tell me if I should continue or not.


	2. First Impressions

Hehehehehehe well thanks for the review Silver Suzaku and SweetStealer! You know what? I'm actually going to steal your Max idea. I was just going to make him drive normally…to heck with that!  
Max: Gulp  
Tyson: Run…now!  
Cookeh: C'mon guys I'm not that mean…  
Ray: You know for once she's actually telling the truth.  
Max & Tyson: --;  
Cookeh: Hmph, the things I do for love…Kai your turn.  
Kai: Again she doesn't own beyblade or courage the cowardly dog…  
Cookeh: Thanks! Now on with chp 2!

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

-First Introductions-

The bladebreakers arrived at the drivers ed. place. (A/N: I'm underage so I'm really not going to know what I'm talking about.) Tyson was the first to walk into the building followed by Ray, Hilary, Max, Kenny, and Kai. The building was deserted. Everyone took a seat while Tyson went up to the reception desk to see if anyone was there. "Hello, anyone here? I'm a happy paying customer that wants to take some driving lessons!"

"Tyson…"

"Yeah Kai?"

"Why do you think they put a bell near a reception area?"

"Uhh…" Tyson started thinking out loud, "You lost me. Why do they put a bell there?"

Kai sighed heavily trying to hold back the urge to smack Tyson upside the head. Ray saw this coming.

"Let me do it Tyson." Ray said while walking over to where Tyson was and ringing the bell. Everyone just stayed where they were in total silence.

"Obviously no ones here" Kenny finally said in attempt to break the silence.

"Yeah I guess you're right chief. Guys I'm sorry I dragged you here." Max said apologetically while looking at the ground the whole time.

"Oh it's okay Max. Don't worry I actually like the idea of not being at the mall and hanging out with you losers." Hilary said sarcastically. Max looked at Hilary and smiled.

"Well enough of this I'm out to get me something to eat." Ray suddenly spoke up, "Who's with me?"

"I am!" Everyone seemed to reply minus Kai who just said "hmph". Everyone headed towards the exit. Hilary was behind everyone else when suddenly she heard a noise behind her. "Who's there!" she nearly screamed while turning around. This caught everyone's attention.

"Hilary what are you talking about?" Tyson said looking at his paranoid friend.

"I could have sworn that I heard someone here…I don't know maybe behind that door." Hilary said quizzically. Tyson shrugged and went to the door and tried to open it. "HEY! Someone's trying to pull on it from the other side…" Tyson managed to say while pulling on the knob with all his might.

Ray and Max went over to help Tyson pull on the door. Suddenly Kenny got an idea.

"How many of you are on the other side of the door!" Kenny screamed across the room.

"Two--" was the first response

"Why'd you say that? Now they know how many of us there are!" was the second.

"Well they asked politely…"

"So?'

"Oh…oops?"

Kenny just smiled at this. "Okay now according to my calculations" he began "The force of two adults is equal to the mass amount of eight kids, or in our case four teenagers.--'

"Yeah but if Kai joins in wont the force be equal?" Hilary thought aloud

"I was getting to that" Kenny cleared his throat and continued with his smart advice "Since the force will be equal I suggest that we break the doors down with your beyblades…or brute force whichever you prefer.

Tyson smirked at this. He looked at his other 3 partners who already had their beyblades locked into their launchers. "Ready guys?"

"…3..." Max started

"…2..." Ray continued

"…1..." Kai finished off

"Let it Rip!" they all seemed to yell in unison. The blades collided with the door and cracked it in several different places. When the door finally broke down, they started in amazement at what stood before them. Two overgrown adults hiding behind whatever they could find, one behind a jacket and another behind his hands. Tyson and Kai just raised an eyebrow, Ray looked at them in total confusion. Max was the first who decided to speak up.

"Umm do you guys run this place?" Max hesitantly asked

"Yes and we know why you're here." the first guy obviously named Alowiscious by the name tag answered.

"No it couldn't possibly be to take driving lessons could it?" Kai said in complete sarcasm

"See!" Alowiscious yelled "Ever since you beybladers came you ruined everything!"

"Well how do you know if we're beybladers?" Tyson asked crossing his arms.

"What's your name?" Alowiscious said obviously losing his patience.

"I'm Tyson the worlds best bey-"Tyson started to say but stopped when Alowiscious started smirking at him "You got me.."

"So I want you guys out of here now!" Alowiscious yelled pointing towards the door.

"Wait what did you mean by other beybladers?" Ray asked

Alowiscious took a deep sigh while his partner Ngoc just stood there. "You see…" Alowiscious began, "Ever since we put up that announcement, beybladers have been our only customers. And since you guys are used to brute force in the stadium, you destroyed all my cars!"

"How?" Hilary asked

"By crashing them into trees, houses, cats, trees, garbage cans, trees, benches, and did I mention trees?" Alowiscious yelled frantically

"Yeah like 4 times…" Tyson said counting them off with his fingers

Alowiscious smacked himself on the forehead. "Do you guys know how much you guys have cost me in property damage?" He managed to say a little calmer.

"…You lost me…" Tyson said with a blank expression on his face.

Alowiscious lost all control there ever was over him and lunged himself at Tyson. Ngoc, Ray, Max and Kenny all ran over to Alowiscious and held him back much to Kai's disappointment.

"Hey!" Tyson yelled a few feet away from Alowiscious "Didn't anyone ever tell you that you need anger management!"

Alowiscious' left eye started slightly twitching. Nogc interfered. "Sir calm down, Remember think happy thoughts….relax…" He said trying to calm down his boss. "Look let's just give them the lessons. It's not like any more of them are going to come in…"

Alowiscious shook himself free from the people that had a firm grasp on him. "Fine whatever. But I'm NOT dealing with them!" He warned looking at Ngoc straight in the eye.

"Yes sir, no problem sir." Ngoc nodded at his boss who walked away shortly after saying that. "Okay so I take it that you guys are here for our special? Six for one right?" Ngoc said looking over at the bladebreakers.

"Yeah" Max said a little too happily

"Okay so you guys know how everything works right? You guys have to go to class and learn the basics. After that your teacher will decide when to let you out driving…" Ngoc said before he was rudely interrupted.

"Yeah yeah we know. Lets get on with it already!" Tyson said quickly running out of patience.

"Umm…okay" Ngoc stammered a little "You guys will be in room 306. You can go there now if you want."

"Finally!" Tyson said in relief as he followed the other Bladebreakers to room 306.

"Lets see 289...296...300...304" Ray muttered mostly to himself "306! Finally…" Ray turned the knob to open the door as everyone gasped in horror as to who stood before them.

"Hello students" Brooklyn said smiling sinisterly.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Cookeh: Wow that was very long!  
Tala: And yet I, the star, am not in it. You must really hate me…  
Kai: Not like anyone cares if you're in it or not Tala. They mostly care about me getting out of this alive. No way is Brooklyn going to go easy on me! Why is he even in this!  
Cookeh: Because you guys like betraying me and besides Brooklyn is my smexy beast!  
Brooklyn: Got that right! Review people if you want to see more of me, the smexy beast!


	3. One Hell of a Class

Whoo hoo! Wow, I didn't think that my second chappie would leave so many precious reviews!  
Tala: Pfft! You call that a lot? Take out Kai, put me in, and let's see how many you'll get… (wink wink)  
Kai: Let's see hmm…none! Maybe because that's not going to happen!  
Cookeh: (sigh) I need new assistants…Anyways in brighter news thank you all for reading and actually liking my story! Your time is greatly appreciated! … (Looks over at Kai and Tala still arguing) Ray! Want to try out for the position?  
Ray: Sure! Ahem…LaLaLiLu does not own Beyblade or me sadly…  
Cookeh: Aww how sweet. Well anyways on with the much loved story! Don't forget to review at the end!  
Tala: What difference does it make? We are still going to remind them anyways…

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

-Thank yous…and other stuff-

Me: Okay I just had to take a time out and thank some people.  
Tyson: That's nice. Delay our pain and suffering why don't ya?  
Me: Whatever Tyson. Go lay down in a ditch or something. Anyways as I was saying, I would like to thank the following people: **Silver Suzaku **(Yay my story has a song!), **Shadow.Cat.of.Darkness. **(Yeah that's the same thing Tyson told me the other day…), **lil-inu **(Lol I just made up the word smexy…and suddenly more people are using it…actually I found it on my friend's journal. So what? Sue me…), **the anonymous reviewer **(Brooklyn is a blader who never lost until he actually faced Kai for a second time. He went crazy and psychotic after that…sorry I suck at biographies…), and last but not least **Rising Phoenix**. Wait how am I evil?  
Tala: (Looking over the reviews) Ha! Evil! Even I could have told you that!  
Me: Thanks for the love Tala.  
Tala: Pfft yeah whatever…Go BlitzkreigGirl! Yeah one of 'my' fans has reviewed. In your face Kai!  
Kai: Yeah right. Me? Crash into a building? That'll never happen.  
Tala: You forget we have LaLaLiLu as the authoress here…  
Kai: She won't do it anyways. She's too easy on people, and to top it all off she loves me way to much.  
Tala: Whatever Kai! This conversation has ended! On with the story!

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

-One Hell of a Class-

"Oh no" Kai said "Max I let you drag me all the way over here. But there is no way in Russia's seven hells that I'm going to let him teach me."

"Yeah I have to agree with Kai on this one." Tyson said, "Wait a second! Russia has seven hells!" Tyson nearly yelled

"Most likely it does. I mean Kai got kicked out of the main one didn't he?" Brooklyn said slyly.

The Bladebreakers minus Kai and Tyson, who was still confused by it all, bit back laughter. Kai glared daggers at Brooklyn. "So you're just jealous that I got kicked out of one and you had to stay there and suffer for all eternity huh?" Kai retorted

Brooklyn completely shrugged off the comment and laid down on his back on the teacher's desk.

"Fine Kai" Max said, "I'll try to get us another teacher…"

"Good luck with that…" Brooklyn said with his eyes closed. "I'm like one of the last ones left sadly…" he said yawning.

"You can't be serious!" Kenny nearly yelled causing Hilary to jump.

"Look guys lets just let him teach us. I mean all it is, is the basics. Nothing more." She said looking over at Kai who was slightly annoyed, "So yeah, it's not like he's actually going to be driving with us-"

"Pfft! I wanna live!" Brooklyn rudely interrupted Hilary,

Hilary sweat dropped, "There you have it. There's no way he's going to be in the car. So c'mon guys please?" She asked begging the Bladebreakers on her knees, "Besides I have a score to settle with Tyson…" She said smirking at Tyson.

Tyson was enraged. "Fine! You're on Hilary!" He said whilst he walked off into the room closely followed by Max, Kenny, Ray, Hilary, and Kai who punched Brooklyn in the stomach on his way to a seat in the back of the room.

"Oww!" Brooklyn yelled as he shot up and glared daggers at Kai who was smirking. "Why you rotten little-"

"Bologna!" Tyson randomly screamed out.

Brooklyn looked at Tyson and raised an eyebrow, "What the hell was that for?"

Tyson thought for a moment. "I don't know I guess I'm just hungry."

"When aren't you hungry Tyson?" Dizzi asked

"Well…hey!" Tyson turned around to face the computer. Hilary, Ray, Max, and Kenny laughed.

"Oh yeah. Four eyes?" Brooklyn said motioning Kenny "No computers allowed."

"But this is a laptop." Kenny said smartly

"Same damn thing. Now get rid of it before Zeus does." Brooklyn warned

Kenny looked taken aback.

"Someone needs to get their head out of their-" Dizzi didn't get to finish the sentence because Kenny closed the laptop and put it in his backpack. "Happy Brooklyn?"

"Very" Brooklyn replied with his sly smile. "Okay so I take it that you guys don't know what a car is" Max raised his hand. Brooklyn sighed, "Yes kid?"

"The name is Max. And well I know what a car is-"

"Good for you" Brooklyn cut in obviously not listening to a word Max was saying. "Now as I was saying-"

"No. As I was saying," Max said with complete esteem in making Brooklyn look stupid, "A car is a road vehicle, usually known as an automobile, which has four wheels and is powered by an internal-combustion engine. It is designed to carry a limited number of people. Usually around four or five. It is also an important means of transportation." Everyone looked at Max dumbfounded. "Or to dumb it down for you. It's the thing with 4 wheels that we're all going to run you over with once we get our license!" Ray high-fived Max and Tyson 'ooh'ed. Kenny tried his best to not laugh at the look on Brooklyn's face, which was a cross between 'I'm going to kill you' and 'What the fuck?' Hilary was looking back and forth between Brooklyn and Max while, Kai was just sitting there watching it all.

"So you think you're smart huh?" Brooklyn finally said.

"I don't think. I know." Max replied smiling.

"You know what? I'm not going to argue with you." Brooklyn said triumphantly "I'm not going to allow myself to be dragged down to your level."

"Hmph" Max said crossing his arms "And what level would that be?"

Brooklyn growled softly, "This conversation has ended!" He managed to say loudly and remain calm…in a way. "If you guys actually want to pass my class then I suggest that you shut the fuck up and let me continue my lesson!"

"Shutting…" Tyson said which got him a very annoyed look from Brooklyn.

"One more word. Just one more word out of you and your going to be spending the rest of you class days up there" he said whilst pointing at the ceiling fan.

"Oh yeah?" Tyson asked while smirking and crossing his arms "How are you going to manage that?" Let's just say that those were the wrong words for Tyson to say. Thus saying this Brooklyn did some rather violent things to him that would be deemed horrible of me to place in this fic. So let me just skip ahead a little and let's ignore the screaming and crashing sounds. Shall we?

Somewhat later-

We return to the classroom that looks peaceful and calm until you happen to look up. If you do happen of course to look up, you would see a panicking and wailing Tyson hanging by his underwear from the ceiling fan.

"C'mon Brooklyn! Let me down from here!" Tyson yelled while kicking at the air and waving his arms about. "Please? I think I just heard a crack!"

Brooklyn ignored him and looked back at the 'class'. "Anyone else want to join him?"

The 'class' which now consisted of Kenny, Kai, Max, Ray, and Hilary all shook their heads 'no' in a quick fashion.

"Good!" Brooklyn said while smiling and cocking his head to the side. (A/N: You know that innocent smile he always seems to do…) "Now I'm supposed to teach you guys how to drive a car…" He thought for a moment and then looked back at them "Do you guys really want to learn that? I mean it sounds like a total and complete waste of time." He sat on the table and swung his feet back and forth.

The class looked confused. Ray decided to speak up, so he raised his hand.

"Yes? Ying-yang." Brooklyn said while pointing at Ray.

"Actually it's Ray-"

"Yeah sure whatever."

Ray sighed. "Yes we want to learn how to drive a car unless you want us to explain to that Allowiscious guy that you don't want to teach us-"

"He doesn't really care if I teach you guys or not." Brooklyn glanced at the cracks starting to form in the ceiling because of Tyson's weight. "He only cares about the money. He has a point if you ask me…"

Ray opened his mouth to speak but was interrupted by Kai "You really love interrupting people don't you?" Kai asked unexpectedly.

Brooklyn glanced at Kai and laughed. "Hey buddy I wouldn't be taking if I were you."

"Hn" Kai waved the comment off and glanced out the window only to see a sugar high Ian running around spilling gasoline on the sidewalk by the test track. "What the fuck?"

Brooklyn rolled his eyes and looked away. "Guys! I'm really starting to get a wedgie here!" Tyson yelled but nobody seemed to pay attention.

"What's up Kai?" Ray said getting up and walking over to Kai's seat.

"I think I just saw Ian…" Kai said dumbfounded.

"You mean Ian from the Demolition Boys?" Hilary asked

"Actually it's Blitzkrieg Boys now for some odd reason…" Kai said "And yes that Ian."

Max walked over to where they were. "Kai I think you're really starting to lose it…"

"I'm not expecting you guys to believe me." Kai said flatly while crossing his arms.

"Whatever then Kai." Kenny said as he and the others returned to their seats. Kai glanced out the window and everything seemed normal. '_Maybe I was just imagining it…_' he thought. He sighed and continued looking out. Ian came running back with a lighter in his hand. Kai blinked and rubbed his eyes. Tala came running behind him and grabbed the lighter from him only to have it grabbed back. They started fighting for the lighter until one of them accidentally dropped it onto the spilt gasoline on the floor. They looked at the fire that started to erupt and walked away slowly with their hands behind their backs and whistling. Kai raised an eyebrow. "I gotta stay away from windows." He said to himself.

"Wow look at that cool fire!" Kenny said amazed "Wow. Hey Kai did you see how it started?"

"No I didn't notice…"

Brooklyn sighed and got back up. "Okay how about I just pass you guys so that I won't have to see and or hear from you again?"

"That would be nice." Kai said without looking up.

"So we're just going to get in a car without knowing what to do?" Kenny asked

"Yup" Brooklyn said while looking at his hands "It's my extra special offer. Take it or leave it."

"Yeah sure. Besides you weren't really going to teach us were you?" Hilary asked

Brooklyn thought for a moment "Nope. I am paid for tormenting people like you. Besides you really think that anyone is going to actually let me near a car?"

"Good point." Ray said "So do we just walk out or what?"

"Be my guest."

The Bladebreakers got up. "Yay we're leaving! We don't get to see you again!" Tyson yelled while dangerously swinging back and forth.

"Tyson don't do that or else-" Kenny was cut off by a sudden crash of Tyson impacting with the floor.

"The ceiling fan won't support your weight and send you crashing into the floor head first." Brooklyn finished the sentence "Great timing four eyes!"

Everyone formed a circle around the unconscious Tyson. "Brooklyn! Quick get help!" Hilary motioned toward Brooklyn.

Brooklyn got out of 'the circle', walked over to the chalkboard, and grabbed two erasers. "You didn't actually think that I was going to do that did you?" He looked at Hilary and then at Tyson.

"What are you going to do with those?" Max asked curiously pointing at the erasers Brooklyn had in his hand.

Brooklyn smirked "You'll see," He said as he chucked the two erasers at Tyson's head.

"Oh yeah that was completely brilliant Einstein. Did you get that move copyrighted yet?" Kai said in complete and utter sarcasm.

"Hey it worked on Hiro…" Brooklyn said shrugging. When suddenly Tyson shot up. He ran over to Brooklyn and started yelling quickly while pointing at him accusingly, "What do you mean it worked on Hiro! I'm perfectly fine! Why can't you guys accept that? You know what I think you are? I think you're all…you're all…" Was all that he managed toyell before he lost all consciousness and slammed back down on the floor.

"Did I mention how happy I am that I'm not riding with you guys in the car?" Brooklyn said to no one but himself as he made his way over to the desk, laid down, and closed his eyes.

Max and Ray sighed as they picked up Tyson by the feet and hands and carried him out the door. Kenny and Hilary walked out talking about wanting to drive while Kai was the one who left last leaving Brooklyn a little 'present'.

"You don't know what you're going to be missing out on." Kai said as he punched Brooklyn in the stomach and made his way out.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Cookeh: Wow I can't believe I'm actually done…  
Brooklyn: Why did Kai get free hits at me?  
Cookeh: (shrugs) I don't know. I guess it's because I'm doing an rp as my oc…who wuvs him like hell…so yeah…  
Brooklyn: That doesn't explain much you know.  
Cookeh: Meh at least I tried. Hey where's Tala and Kai?  
Brooklyn: I thought you didn't want them around…  
Cookeh: (teary eyed) But it's so quiet without them!  
Brooklyn: Whatever. Review people!


	4. Here Birdy, Birdy, Birdy

I've had to rewrite this chapter and the next like 50 billion times! And quite frankly I'm getting pretty tired of it. So I deleted the next chapter, had a huge plot turn over, and changed the whole idea of this stupid chapter!  
Tyson: Wow you're actually doing work.  
Cookeh: Shut Up! Jeez..  
Max: Why did you have to rewrite it for?  
Cookeh: Cuz it sucks like hell! At first this chapter wasn't even supposed to exist. But then I thought about what the readers would want and…argh! Lets just say this is the chapter that'll hopefully save me from the grief and misery later on.  
Ray: …It's better not to ask right?  
Cookeh: Ditto. Disclaimer please.  
Max: This is the first time ever that I'm happy that LaLaLiLu doesn't own me…or Draciel for that matter…  
Cookeh: (sighs) Where the hell is Tala and Kai when you need them?

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

-Thank yous…and other stuff-

Tyson: Okay once again with this meaningless interruption. What's wrong with you!  
TCO: (sighs) No one asked you to stick around. Well you guys know the drill. This is where I thank you reviewers…and…well stuff. Here ya go: **Rising Pheonix **(Yeah sorry about the name error. My computer auto corrects things when I type them in and press space. Hopefully it won't do it this time.), **Echo in the Dark** (lol Thanks for the review. Yeah I just had to add Tala and Ian looking all innocent), **Silver Suzaku **(Hurting people physically is the best kind of fun. Emotionally makes you feel sorry for them.), **Reis1Gurl** (Hey! Ray is my man! Lol nah j/p Kai's the only guy for me. Thanks for reading and reviewing. Yeah people really seem to like the Ian and Tala part…), **VGMaster04 **( Thanks for the review. Yeah even though this chapter sucks…its still counted for updating right?), **SandraZaniteZanitiy** (…did you know that your pen name is a tongue twister? Thanks for the review!), **Kairi Hiwatari1015 **(lol Whoa calm down. Yes I guess I missed you too. Get online more often! …Or maybe I gotta get online more often…), **BlitzkriegGirl **(Happy late birthday! I added you to my profile thingy if you don't mind. That made no sense did it? Too bad Kai and Tala aren't around to read that. Aww man! And I was going to make them sing happy birthday to you too…)

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

-Here birdy birdy birdy…-

Ray and Max continued to carry an unconscious Tyson out onto the test track. Kai, Hilary, and Kenny were following closely behind. Max grunted as he tightened his grip on Tyson's feet, "Man, who would've thought that Tyson would weigh this much?"

Ray agreed, "Yeah. Hey! Why aren't you guys help-"

At that moment he lost his grip on Tyson's hands and sent him colliding with the floor, again.

Max gasped and Kai rolled his eyes, " He can't suffer more damage than what he already has. So stop acting like the world is about to end."

Ray looked at Kai and hesitated a little before picking Tyson up by the arms again. Suddenly a girl who appeared to be one of the people who worked there, walked up to them. She had waist length hair tied into two pig-tails, a blue mini skirt, black sneakers, and a black baggy shirt. Ray and Max set Tyson down and rubbed their sore arms.

"New bladers taking lessons?" She asked

"Umm…Yeah…" Kenny said a little unsurely.

She laughed, "Whatever." She spread her arms wide, "Welcome to hell! Where your realities become dreams and vice versa! I am your host, Mackenzie! We are not to blame for any head, brain, or bodily injuries! If any of these instances happen then it's probably because you shouldn't deserve to drive!" She shoved her notebook and pen at Kenny, "If you agree with me please sign here, here, and most importantly here!" Kenny did as he was told only to have the notebook yanked away by Mackenzie, "Thank you! Now enjoy hell and have a pleasant stay!"

Max held back laughter. Kai, on the other hand, wasn't fazed by the little act. "That's not what you're supposed to say is it?"

Mackenzie shrugged, "Who cares?"

Ray crossed his arms, "Are you even allowed to say all that and force Kenny to sign that?"

"Hey blondie, he had the power of free will and he could have denied it if he wanted to!" She said whilst she glared at Ray.

Ray took a strand of his hair, "Does this look like blonde to you!"

"She's obviously color blind." Hilary sneered, " Look can you just tell us where we can get a car and start driving?"

"Yeah, yeah, whatever." Mackenzie sighed and started to write down things in her notebook, "Okay, first. Who was your teacher?"

Everyone raised an eyebrow.

"Well…"

"Why do you need to know?" Max asked slowly

"Jeez what a bunch of idiots" She muttered as she smacked herself on the forehead, "Just tell me. It's not that hard!"

"Brooklyn" Kai said flatly

"Okay. See now that wasn't hard, was it?" She motioned towards Kai, who looked away, "So where is he?"

"Where's who?" Ray asked

Mackenzie was losing her patience, "Brooklyn!"

"Umm…in his classroom I guess…"

"Well he has to be out here with you. New company policy. Teachers have to ride in the cars with the students. No more different teacher to drive with crap…"

"What?" Kenny yelled, "When was this approved?"

"Umm.." Mackenzie looked at her cell phone, "Like 10 minutes ago. Why?"

Suddenly Max started laughing hysterically, "I get it! It's another one of your twisted jokes!" he said while wiping a fake tear from his eyes and punched her playfully on the arm, "You really know how to fool people huh? You're very funny!"

Max started earning stares from his teammates when suddenly Mackenzie started laughing right along with him. "You know what's funny? If you guys don't get Brooklyn right now," she stopped laughing abruptly, "You're losing the $180 dollars that you paid for the god damn lessons!"

Max stepped back, confusion and fear in his eyes.

"You can't expect us to ride in the same car with that retard!" Hilary yelled in frustration

"Oh really? Well you're not far from being one yourself doll." Mackenzie smirked at the look on Hilary's face. Hilary lunged herself at Mackenzie but was held back by Kai and Ray.

"Grr. Let me at her!" Hilary yelled

"No, you might do something that you'll regret later!" Ray said while tightening his hold on her.

"Yeah. Down, bitch, down." Mackenzie said before cracking up.

"You should apologize" Kenny said while adjusting his glasses

"Oh yeah? Well you should get Brooklyn." Mackenzie said glancing at Kenny

"Apoli-"

"Now!" Mackenzie yelled as she pointed back towards the door. Kenny looked at the door and back at Mackenzie.

"Don't yell at him like that!" Max yelled at her, "What gives you the authority to do that?"

"What gives him the authority to tell me to apologize to the brat?" Mackenzie said simply pointing to Hilary who growled at her.

Max sighed and looked over at Kenny with a hopeless expression on his face. Kenny decided to speak up, "Look, even if we did get Brooklyn it's not like he would come over here and get in the car willingly."

"Oh" Mackenzie said simply and then looked at Kenny, "Why didn't you say that before?"

Anime fall on the Bladebreakers part, minus Tyson that is. "You aren't the brightest bulb are you?"

"Well if I was do you think I'd be working here?" Mackenzie smiled innocently at Ray, "Well back to the subject. I say we lure him out here…"

"But how?" Kenny wondered out loud

They all started to think on how to get Brooklyn to come out. Everyone except Hilary and Kai. Hilary was planning revenge while Kai was being…well Kai. Can't expect much more from him, can we? Mackenzie glanced at Kai, Ray, and then at the car that they were assigned to.

"Hey, guys! I think I have an idea. But you'll have to work with me on this…"

.:sometime later:.

"Aww that costume looks so cute on you Kai!" Hilary screeched

"Shut up or I'll smite you!" Kai nearly yelled while glaring at everyone else, "Remind me. Why?"

"Cause we paid to get driving lessons and the only was we're going to get them is if Brooklyn comes out here." Max stated

"The only was we're going to get him to come out here is if there's a animal in trouble. In this case a bird." Kenny continued

"A.k.a, you" Mackenzie finished with a huge smile on her face, "Oh and Hilary, don't scream like that again." (A/N: If you guys haven't noticed it by now…Kai is in a huge bird costume…Why am I being mean to him? If anyone wants to find out how we got him in the costume then just review and tell me. I doubt that some of you are even reading this far…)

"Why?"

"Cause then it'll be obvious that we're up to something." Ray said while preparing his plastic gun, "And we can't afford having someone find out…literally."

"Why literally?" Hilary asked

"Cause we're all out of ideas. If this doesn't work, then we lose all the money we put into the stupid lessons."

"Wh-"

"Ask 'why' again and I'm going to bust a cap up your ass."

"Ray, that's not even a real gun." Hilary stated

"So?"

Hilary sighed and Mackenzie rolled her eyes, "Okay, so do we have to go over the plan again?"

"No we don't" Kai said sternly, "Can we just get this over with so I can get out of this degrading suit?"

Mackenzie smirked, "Fine. Everyone to your places!"

Ray and Kenny dragged Kai over to the car and forced him to stand beside it. Kenny signaled Max to begin screaming hysterically.

"Help Help! Someone. Is. Stealing. My. Pet. Bird. Oh. Help!" Max yelled unprofessionally. Ray sighed heavily. This was going to take longer that he thought. Max continued yelling the same line for 20 minutes and got no response. Mackenzie was lying down on the grass sleeping and Hilary was about to join her. Max was severely getting pissed off. He picked a rock up off the floor and threw it at Brooklyn's window.

"Hey you fucking ass motha fucker! Get your ass down here and help me get my fucking bird!", he yelled at the top of his lungs. Everyone looked at Max dumbstruck and then looked up at the broken window. Brooklyn appeared at the window, "What the hell is your problem?"

Max was panting heavily, " You see that fucking asshole right there?", he pointed at Ray who was holding Kai at gun point, "He stole my stupid ass pet bird" , he pointed at a very annoyed Kai in a huge bird costume, "now I suggest you get your ass down here and help me save my god dammed bird before I go up there and go straight up, New York-style on your ass!"

"Oh Mi God! I'll save you poor bird!" Brooklyn yelled as he disappeared from the window and appeared in front of the back door faster than a blink of an eye. "Unhand him you foul beast!"

"Never!" Ray yelled as he put an arm around Kai's neck and pushed the gun harder against his temple.

"Ray.." Kai muttered

"Oh yeah, sorry" Ray muttered back as he pulled the gun away a little.

"What has that poor, defenseless bird ever done to you!" Brooklyn demanded

"Pfft defenseless" Ray muttered which earned him a glare from Kai, "Umm…I mean he pooped on my head while he was flying over me!"

"So? It's nature."

"It's disgusting!" Ray yelled nearly choking Kai

"Ray…" Kai warned, "Try to kill me again and I swear I'm going to make you infertile."

"…yeah" Ray said slowly but unsurely

Brooklyn took one step toward Ray and the 'bird', "Hand him over!"

"Take one more step and Birdy here gets it." Ray took a step back and forced Kai to do so as well.

"I'm warning you. You don't wanna see me get ugly." Brooklyn stated sternly

"Aww crap he can get ugly!" Ray muttered and started to get nervous. He pushed Kai aside so that he fell in the back seat of the car, "There goes birdy!" he yelled before running off and hiding behind Max.

Brooklyn raised an eyebrow and went over to the opened door, "There you are. Are you okay poor thing?"

Kai was lying back on the seat trying to get up, but the suit made it hard. He looked at Brooklyn as if he was about to kill him any second, "What do you think fuck head?"

Brooklyn turned to Max, "You didn't tell me the bird could talk! She's so awesome."

Kai's left eye twitched, Ray held back a laugh and Max sweat dropped, "Actually it's a he. Not a she."

"Oh…what species?" Brooklyn asked smiling widely

"Umm. Parrot. You see I taught him to say all that."

"Isn't he too big to be a parrot?" Hilary budded in.

Max glared at Hilary, "Oh did I say parrot? I meant um the large, cocky, gay breasted pigeon of Antarctica…" Brooklyn raised an eyebrow at Max, "What?"

"Gay breasted?" Brooklyn repeated

"Pigeon?" Hilary added

"Of Antarctica! Damn Max that isn't even believable!" Ray nearly yelled at the top of his lungs.

"Oh my god really?" Brooklyn yelled as he turned back to the bird, "Those are one of the most endangered birds in the world. You should be lucky you have one!"

"Excuse me?" Max asked in astonishment

"Yeah, you didn't know that?" Brooklyn glanced at Max, "The reason that they're endangered is because they don't mate with females-"

"Then how do the offspring exist?' Hilary interrupted, "You know. Cause everything needs a male and a female to reproduce."

"Scientists still haven't figured that part out yet." Brooklyn turned his sight back to Kai and started to rub his belly, "They have a theory that males can get pregnant somehow…"

Kai by now was furious. "I'm not your fucking gay bird you fucking fuck head!" he yelled as he kicked Brooklyn's arm away

Brooklyn held his hurt arm, "You know, he sounds kinda like Kai…"

"Umm…" Ray started

"Yeah!" Max yelled, "That's why we named him Kai. You know after Kai…cause of the voice…and the thing…" Max was so confused by now it wasn't even funny. Brooklyn wasn't convinced.

"I knew we should've put Kenny in the costume." Ray thought out loud. Hilary and Max covered Ray's mouth and hoped to death that Brooklyn didn't hear what he just said.

"What do you mean by costume?" Brooklyn asked now suspicious, this really ruined all hope of getting him in the car. He started inching closer to the gang-minus Kai and Kenny.

"Umm he means…Oh my god look at that!" Hilary yelled and pointed behind Brooklyn

Brooklyn turned around only to be hit by a metal pole. Once he hit the floor, Kenny chucked the pole at Ray but missed, "Ray you're so stupid! I mean who does that?"

Everyone looked at Kenny amazed, even Kai, "Did you actually knock him out?" Max asked slowly

"Yes as a matter of fact I did." Kenny said while adjusting his glasses on his head.

Hilary ran over to Kenny and hugged him tight, "Oh my god Kenny I'm so happy for you! You finally learned how to defend yourself!"

Kenny started turning blue, "Hilary…"

"Hilary let go of him jeez!" Ray yelled at Hilary, "Besides don't you think that we should get Brooklyn in the car before he regains consciousness?"

Everyone nodded and duck taped Brooklyn in the passenger seat of the test car.

"Guys?" Kai said annoyed

"Uh yeah Kai?" Ray responded

"Get me out of here!"

Ray smirked and started to pull the over grown bird out of the car, "Dang Kai you're really heavy."

"If you drop me I swear I will-" Ray's hands slipped and sent Kai colliding with the floor, "RAY!"

"Oops" Ray said innocently and helped Kai up off the floor. Once up Kai started to take the suit off. Ray went over to Max and the others. "Hey guys, what are we going to do about Tyson?"

"Good question." Kenny stated

"Put him in the trunk." Hilary said a little too happily, which earned her a few stares.

"Works for me." Max said as he and Ray headed over to Tyson who was still lying unconscious on the floor. Max and Ray picked him up and stuffed him in the trunk. Max looked over at Kai once they were done, "Kai, how long is it going to take you to get out of that suit?"

Kai was tugging at the edges, "I can't." he grunted

"What do you mean you can't?" Ray smiled

"It's stuck on me."

"Hilary and Kenny held back laughter but Kai didn't notice. Max looked like he was about to burst any minute, "Kai, why don't you just get in the car like that and hopefully it'll come off later." Ray said while looking at the floor trying to hide his amusement

"I want it off now!" Kai said as he glared at Ray

"Well we could always pour butter down your suit…" Max began

"I'll wait." Kai sulked as he headed toward the car and got in. the others followed and Ray got in the drivers seat. Once they all closed the doors and locked it, Brooklyn woke up.

"Huh? Oww my head…hurts…"

"You can thank the chief for that." Max added while high-fiving the chief.

"Wha?" Brooklyn tried to move his hands but couldn't, "What the fuck?"

"Yeah you see buddy," Ray said as he patted Brooklyn on his taped up hands, "We're taking these lessons whether you like it or not."

"You didn't have to tape my arms to the arm rests you know!"

Ray thought for a moment, "Yes we did actually. Enjoy the ride!" He turned the key in the ignition and drove off.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Cookeh: 3023 mother flippin words!  
Ray: Seriously? Damn  
Cookeh: Well tell me if you guys hated it. I won't blame you if you do. Oh and for you people that hate OC's, this is the last chapter that's going to have one.  
Max: I'll be your number one with a bullet! A loaded gun complex cock it and pull it!  
Ray: Max stop singing!  
Cookeh: Hey! I like that song so poo on you!  
Ray: (sigh) Well review people!


	5. Police Problems Part 1

Okay I can explain! I had like three chapters written up but my computer caught a virus and so I had to delete all the files off my computer. Yeah, that sucked. Then after that, my mom told me to cancel the internet because we had to move… Heh. Laugh why don't ya? Now, I finally got my computer set up…on top of a bunch of boxes because my mom threw the table out for some odd reason. Ha-ha! Not.  
Okay, getting Kai in a bird suit is going to be a chapter long because it is going to tie in with a future chapter. Yes, I have decided to include how they got him in the goddamn costume even though not many people asked for it. (sigh) Hey! Be happy I'm updating. I was about to give up on this story too. Before it was deleted, I had already written up 16 pages in size 10 font. I didn't feel like writing it up all over again. Be happy I love you guys…heh. Believe it. I'll have at least 2 chapters up by April or something. Why you ask? Well because school is a bitch. I'll thank my reviewers' next chapter kay? Nevertheless, thanks to everyone who reviewed! Much love! Read and review!

P.S. - If this chapter sucks, blame me all you want! You can even sue me…even though you won't win anything because I'm flat broke… This chapter won't be really great because I'm trying to remember everything I wrote in the deleted chapter. …And if you know me, then you know I have a very horrible memory…

Disclaimer: No I don't own and most likely never will. This is only the effect of what happens when you let a deranged fan girl near a computer.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

**-Police Problems (Part 1)-**

Ray drove smoothly onto the street. No one really said anything or bothered for that fact. All that mattered to them was that they were finally out on the road…watching Ray drive. Okay, that wasn't really what they wanted, but at least they were getting somewhere right?

"I'm bored," Max said while resting his head on the palm of his hand and looking at the window straight ahead. (A/N: The seating order is Kai, Hilary, Max, and Kenny. Kenny and Kai have the window seats while Hilary and Max are somewhat in the middle.)

"Then do something to keep yourself entertained…" Kenny replied not looking up once from his laptop.

"Kai! Could you possibly move over!" Hilary yelled as she attempted to push him or rather his costume away from her.

"Gee Hilary, I wish I could." Kai gestured towards the door with a 'duh' look on his face.

Hilary sighed angrily and turned to Kenny, "Why can't Kai sit in the passenger seat and Brooklyn in the back?"

Kenny sighed and turned to Hilary, "Brooklyn is .286954 times more likely to kill us than Kai if we were to piss him off even one bit."

Max raised an eyebrow, ".286954? Wow. Is it just me or are we taking a life or death risk of having them in the car with us?"

Max received odd looks from everyone in the car for that matter. Ray opened his mouth as if to say something but then decided not to. An awkward silence passed. One where no one said anything. Well obviously because that is what silence means. Anyways, back to the story. Brooklyn started to blow a lock of hair that fell in front of his face when suddenly realization hit him. "Wait a second. You can drive?"

Ray looked at him with a puzzled look on his face. "Huh?"

Kenny gasped and looked at Ray, "Yeah he's right! If you can drive then why are you taking lessons!"

Ray shrugged, "I guess I never knew I knew you know?"

Max raised an eyebrow, "Eh?"

Hilary sighed, "It's like the little engine that could Max."

"Oh"

"Yeah."

"Really?"

"Mmhmm."

"Awesome."

Brooklyn turned around puzzled, "What the hell?"

"It doesn't have to make sense to us. The important thing is that he gets it." Ray cleared up

"Oh no, I mean I get it," Brooklyn began, "But the example she gave is just far from it…"

Ray shrugged, "Hey. It's life you gotta deal with it."

Brooklyn rolled his eyes and then looked outside his window, "Whatever."

"Hey guys! I got a great idea!" Kenny chirped, "Lets play 'I Spy'!"

"Great idea Chief! Can I go first? Can I go first?" Max nearly yelled

"Yeah sure. Knock yourself out." Kenny replied

Max looked around him, "Hmm…I spy…I spy…"

Hilary rolled her eyes.

Ray slightly laughed, "This is going to take a while."

"Hmm…I spy…" Max scratched the back of his head and looked outside Kenny's window. Nothing. He attempted to look through Kai's side of the window but Hilary was in the way. "Hey Hil. Wanna change seats?"

Hilary raised an eyebrow at Max, "Why?"

"Because you have a better view." Max pointed to the window.

"Sure." Hilary said slowly but surely as she got up and switched with Max.

Max leant over Kai and looked out the window. Suddenly he shot his hand up in the air, thus hitting the roof of the car. "Ow! I got it. I spy with my little eye something red!" He rubbed his aching hand.

Brooklyn gasped and answered almost instantly," A fire hydrant!"

"Damnit!"

Hilary laughed, "Wow good one Max. Your turn Ray."

"Hmm…I spy with my little eye something big, fat, and ugly."

"Your mother!" Max yelled out instantly. Upon realizing what he just said, he cupped a hand over his mouth.

"OOOhhhh." Brooklyn cooed, "What'cha going to do about it Ray? Huh? Huh?"

Ray's left eye slightly twitched, "No Max." He simply stated.

"Hmm…" Hilary thought aloud, "Hey! Is it that big Energy Hog (A/N: Don't own either…) logo over there?"

Ray smirked, "Aaannndd Hilary gets it! Now whose turn is it?"

"I'll go." Hilary offered, "Okay now. I spy with my little eye something high and red."

"A very pissed off Kai on drugs?" Brooklyn responded while smirking at Kai. Max snickered in the background while Kenny bit his tongue trying not to laugh.

"Brooklyn if I were you I wouldn't be making threats right now." Ray said as he motioned towards the duct tape still held Brooklyn down to the seat.

Kai glared at Brooklyn and then muttered something in Russian.

"C'mon Kai. I'm sure he was just kidding. Anyways can I go next?" Kenny adjusted the glasses on his head.

"Sure Chief." Max said as he sat up.

Kenny looked outside, "Hmm… I spy-damnit!" Everyone looked at Kenny as if he had just grown three heads. "I spy-damnit! I-damnit!"

"Umm…Chief? By any chance are you spying trees?" Ray asked cautiously

"Yes! But the dumb thing won't stop moving!" Kenny yelled out frustrated

"You do know that you can just name an object and we'll probably get it…" Hilary said slowly as if speaking to an idiot.

"Wow really?" Kenny smiled the biggest smile ever, "Okay. I spy with my little eye something-damnit!"

Everyone sighed heavily. "Forget it!" Hilary yelled, "Your turn Kai."

Kai stared out his window and rested his head on his hand. "I spy-"

"Oh my god! Kai is actually spying!" Max yelled while Kai sighed in annoyance.

Kai sat up and looked at Max, "I spy with my little eye something small, green, and going at 40 miles per hour."

Everyone thought about it. Stumped.

"Wow, that's really hard Kai. What is it?" Max said as he scratched the back of his head. Kai swiftly and quickly reached into Max's pocket, grabbed Draciel, and chucked it out the open window. Max sat there awestruck.

"Draciel" Kai simply stated. A small smile found its way to his lips.

Max heavily gasped. "Draciel!" He yelled out and then pushed Kai out of the moving car. Ray stepped on the brakes and opened his door to see exactly what was going on. Kai and Max were rolling around on the asphalt. Max obviously hitting Kai in the face and Kai dodging every blow.

Brooklyn shifted in his seat, "Shouldn't we try to stop them or something?"

Hilary looked at him in shock, "Are you kidding me! This is the most action I've seen in weeks."

Brooklyn raised an eyebrow.

"It's like a Kodak moment." Kenny said as if in a trance

"Ummm yeah," Brooklyn said but no one seemed to listen, "And yet I seem to be the weird one."

No one paid attention to him. Just like he figured.

"Take it back!"

"Take what back?" Kai grunted "Your stupidity!"

A nearby police officer seemed to be watching this fight, so he called his partner over. "Yo Bob! Come check this out. It's the turn of the century. Chickens Fighting Humans: The Ultimate Revenge"

Bob walked over to where his partner Billy was. "Is it just me or does it seem to sad to just arrest them for disturbing the peace?"

"Why? Cause of the chicken?"

"Most likely yes."

Billy shrugged, "I don't know. I wasn't trained for situations like this."

Bob sighed and walked over to the two feuding boys. "Hey hey! Break it up you two!" When he didn't get a response from them, he picked them both up by the collar and sighed once again.

Max was trying to break free from the officer's grasp. "Say you're sorry!"

Kai on the other hand was calm but breathing heavily. "Fine! You're sorry!"

Max bit his lip and started to wave his hands frantically trying to get to Kai.

"I really don't get paid enough to do this." Bob mumbled to himself and then looked at the frantic boy he held in one hand and the possible cause of the problem he held in the other. "Could you guys pretend you're not fighting for at least one second so I won't have to feel sorry for arresting you!" Max stopped and pouted while Kai just rolled his eyes. "Good. Now what seems to be the problem?"

Max spoke up first, "Kai's a Russian communist who likes throwing beyblades out windows!"

Kai glared at Max, "If you get me sent to jail I swear I'll-"

"Hey! Hey!" Bob intercepted, "Look I bet he's sorry for throwing your beyblade out the window in the first place."

"Right." Kai mumbled. Bob glanced over at Kai.

"Isn't it too late for Halloween?"

Kai glared at Bob, "Shut it."

Bob held back a laugh, "Nah I'm just asking because you're wearing a chicken suit-"

"It's a bird suit!" Kai nearly yelled, "If you're going to insult me then please do so correctly!"

Max just stared at them and then he remembered something. "Draciel!" He ran back a few feet, picked up the battered blade and ran back to the car. Kai shook his head and walked slowly back to the car. Bob smiled and proceeded to walk back to his patrol car when he heard thumping in the trunk of the driver's ed car. He raised an eyebrow as the thumping turned into muffled screams.

Ray put the key in the ignition, "That was a good waste of 20 minutes." Everybody laughed minus Kai and Max. Ray was about to peel out when Bob appeared out of the corner of his eye. He tapped on the window, signaling Ray to lower it.

"Umm yes?" Ray asked curiously

"Do you mind popping the trunk for me?" Bob asked with all seriousness

This question caught everyone's attention. "W-why?" Ray asked

"Yeah sure." Brooklyn answered for Ray. Ray looked at him enraged as the officer circled around the back of the car.

"What are you thinking!" Ray hissed at Brooklyn

"If Tyson is still unconscious," Brooklyn looked at his rearview mirror "We can say he's a human mannequin or something."

"What if he's not unconscious?" Ray asked a little more delicately this time

Brooklyn glanced at Ray and smirked, "Then I hope you like living in jail for the rest of your life."

Bob opened the trunk only to see a navy haired kid hugging his knees as if he were in fetal position. He raised his eyebrow and poked the bundle of fat. Tyson's head turned around so quickly that someone would think that he experienced whiplash. Then at that instant, he jumped out of the car and proceeded to run for his life. "Help me! I'm being kidnapped!"

The officer grabbed Tyson quickly by the shirt collar and walked over to the driver's window once again. Ray was sunk so far down in his seat that some passer-by could mistake him for a 3 year old. Once Tyson saw Ray his eyes brightened and he started to mouth the words _Help Me_. Ray dazedly looked at Tyson then at the policeman and then he began banging his head on the steering wheel. The officer let go of Tyson, who in return ran to the backseat door and got in. Bob looked at Ray, "I'm going to have to need you to step out of the car."

Ray glared at Brooklyn and stepped out of the car. He closed the door and looked at the shocked look on the officer's face.

"Drop the weapon!"

Ray was confused, "What?" Then he looked down at the fake gun he used against Kai earlier that was hanging on his belt, "Oh. This?" He held the gun up.

Bob pulled out _his_ gun and aimed it at Ray, "I said drop it!"

Ray froze, "Dude! This gun isn't even-"

"He's assaulting the officer!" Bob yelled, "Plan B!" Billy ran over and body slammed Ray, thus knocking the gun out of his hands.

The gang winced as the enormous, overweight guy slammed the skinny little Ray to the floor. Billy then proceeded to handcuff Ray and drag him to the police car. Bob walked over to the gang and saluted them, "Are you guys okay?"

Everyone nodded quickly. Bob smiled and then looked at Brooklyn's tapped hands, "Did that vile beast do that to you?"

"…"

"Here. Let me get you out of that." Bob reached over and untapped his hands. And then turned around, picked up the 'evidence' and walked back to the patrol car. Billy drove off in the direction of the police station.

"…What just happened?" Kenny asked no one in particular.

"Ray's going to jail…" Hilary said slowly

"And we didn't even try to help him…" Max added

"Oh well." Brooklyn turned around to face all of them, "whose driving next?" He smiled a smile as wide as a jack-o-lantern's.

Kenny raised his hand, "Oh me! Me! Please me!" He then ran out of the car and got into the drivers side.

Tyson was staring at Kai and Kai tried his best to not look at him. After a while it started to annoy him, "What the hell do you want?"

Tyson kept staring at him partially drooling, "The holy chicken goodness!"

Kai's eyes bulged, "You do know this is a costume right Tyson?"

Tyson didn't respond but instead inched closer to Kai. Kai leaned back and kicked Tyson square in the chin. Tyson yelled out in pain and held his chin. "What the hell did you that for!"

"I'm starting to think that maybe that fall was a little too hard…" Brooklyn stated looking at an annoyed Kai.

"You think?" Kai retorted as Kenny started up the car…

**Meanwhile…**

"Throw him in jail!"

Bob opened the cell door and shoved Ray inside. Ray fell on the floor and stared up at Bob, "You can't do this you know! It's against my rights!"

"Yeah yeah, that's what they all say." Bob locked the cell door and walked away, keys jingling.

Ray gripped the metal bars of the cell as he rested his head on it. "How am I going to get myself out of this?" He said almost inaudibly. Then a certain voice caught him off guard.

"Ray? Is that you?"

His head snapped up and he looked directly into the eyes of a certain redhead he had never thought he would see. "Daichi. Is that you?"

"No," Daichi retorted and rolled his eyes, "It's the little elf who thought he could. Of course it's me! What are you doing here? Didn't you guys go do some driving thing?"

"We did!" Ray nearly shouted in his defense, "But…We got Brooklyn as a driving instructor and Tyson knocked unconscious. Therefore, Hilary decided to stick Tyson in the trunk. Long story short, the police stopped us and blamed be for the whole act."

Daichi stood there awestruck, "Didn't the gang try and help you out of it?"

Ray sighed heavily, "No. No they didn't."

"I feel for you man," Daichi said as he looked around, "Look I have something that'll help to break you out of here but you have to close your eyes because it's secret."

"O…kay?" Ray reluctantly agreed as he closed his eyes. Daichi reached into his back pocket and pulled out a shocker. He then reached into the cell and jabbed the shocker at Ray's side. Ray screamed bloody murder as he fell to the floor. Daichi tried his best to not laugh at the smoking mess that sat before him. "What the hell Daichi? I thought you said this would help me breakout!"

"Your hair broke out." Daichi started laughing hysterically as he pointed at Ray's smoking mess of hair.

Ray glared at Daichi. This was one time that Daichi should be happy there was a wall of metal standing between them. "Where did you get that shocker from anyway?"

Daichi stopped laughing abruptly and looked at Ray, "Oh. Didn't you know? Since you guys _ditched_ me," He cut his eyes at Ray, "I went looking for a job."

"At a police station?"

"What better way than to use my talents for good?"

Ray raised an eyebrow, "What talents?"

Daichi blinked, "My incredible talent for helping people in need."

"Oh yeah! Like you just helped me 5 minutes ago huh?"

"Oh no see that was extra special help because you needed that little pick-me-up."

Ray got up and dusted himself off, "Whatever."

Daichi smiled. All of the sudden the loudspeaker came on. "_It is now lunch time. Will all the prisoners report to the cafeteria? Thank you for your cooperation._"

Ray looked at Daichi and Daichi at Ray. Daichi sighed, pulled the keys out of his pocket, and unlocked the cell door, "Let's go. But I'm leading the way!"

**Back with the others…**

Kai and Tyson were sitting at both ends of the car. Hilary and Max were once again in the middle but Max was sitting next to Tyson. He was still mad at Kai for the whole Draciel incident. Kenny started up the car but did not accelerate.

"Hey! What's the hold up chief?" Tyson piped up

"Yeah c'mon let's get going." Max added

"Umm…" Kenny uttered, "I can't really see over the dashboard…"

In addition, with that everyone burst out laughing.

"And I can't really reach the pedals."

Everyone laughed even harder. Well obviously without Kenny who was infuriated by now. "Hey it's not funny!"

"Haha the Chief's height deprived!" Max yelled out

"I am not! I'm just vertically challenged!" Kenny yelled out in his defense

"You do know that they both mean the same thing right?" Brooklyn smirked at Kenny

Kenny crossed his arms and pouted.

"Oh hey! I remember seeing a box and two wooden sticks in the trunk. Maybe we could use them." Tyson snickered as he stepped out of the car and got the said items.

A while later Kenny was sitting on a box with the two wooden sticks tied to his feet.

"Now can we go?" Hilary said impatiently

Kenny turned on the car and drove off.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Well there ya go. A very umm short but needed update. Flames are welcome I guess. However, if there are flames then it will take longer for me to update. Nyah! I will start writing the second part to this and Kai-bird suit chapter. Erm Merry Christmas and happy holidays! Hope you all have a great new year…I know I won't.


End file.
